


This may come as a bit of a shock

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Annoying, But so is jefferson, Drug Use, Electrocution, Flashbacks, Gen, God this ended up way more dark then it was supposed to, Hamiltons a lil shit, Lab Partners, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Mind Reading, Murder, Night Terrors, Science Class, Shock, They can see into each others minds, This is trash, This was honestly supposed to be so lighthearted, Tree Climbing, What in the actual fuck have written, at the end though - Freeform, debate class, i have no explanation, its all good, so its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an accident in science, Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson can see and hear into each others minds. No thought or idea is safe, and the place Alexander could have all to himself is now gone. OrJefferson and Hamilton are 'lil shits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeasTakingOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeasTakingOver/gifts).



> Hey guys! I'm putting this up as an apology for procrastinating on my other series. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Prompt from a list by TeasTakingOver)
> 
> Trigger warnings for drug use and a described murder.

"You're not supposed to mix the acids dumb ass!"

Jefferson currently stood over Alex as he watched the yellow liquid rise at an alarming rate.

"It's not my fault these directions are indecisive, you Virginian fuck," Hamilton spat.

"Can you shut up for once and help me fix the mess you made?" Jefferson barked.

The liquid had now overfilled, spilling out of the small container. "Get paper towels! I'll pour it out." Jefferson said as he hastily picked up the tube, spilling even more acid on the table.

"I'll get paper towels when I want to get paper towels dammit." They hadn't noticed they had spilled some on the floor that was creeping toward the outlet at an alarming rate.

Alex furiously rubbed at the table when he noticed it.

"THE OUTLET!"

Both boys dove toward it, touching it at the same time. They were too late, the liquid seeping into it.

There was a loud spark, shooting electricity throughout both of their bodies.

They sat in a daze, before jolting back into reality by Mr. Franklin's voice.

"HAMILTON! JEFFERSON! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Franklin asked furiously, angrily glaring at the scene in front of him.

"It was Jefferson's fault."

" _My_ fault?!? If I recall correctly,  _you're_ the one who mixed the acids together."

 _"Enough!_ You're both staying after class to clean this mess up!"

Both students mumbled 'yessir' before wiping down the sticky table.

' _Leave it to Hamilton, the 'lil shit.'_ Alex heard, not realizing where it was coming from.

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face bitch."

Alex looked at Thomas as he waited for a snooty remark back. Instead, Thomas had gone pale, like he had seen a ghost.

"What?" Alex asked confused, looking around the room.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

Suddenly Alex's mind went insane, getting bombarded by an oddly familiar voice saying things like "Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck."

He clutched his head because it was so  _loud._ He couldn't focus on anything.

Suddenly, it stopped. Then it said ' _If you can hear this, say 'Lunch ends at 1:20."_

Before he could stop himself, the words forced themselves out of his mouth.

Thomas gasped, almost fainting.

' _What's wrong with that idiot?'_  Alex quietly thought to himself.

"The problem is that I can hear your every thought." Thomas looked up at him from his spot on the floor.

Alex took a step back. "How did you...?"

"I told you. We're in each other's heads." Thomas practically hissed at Alex.

"That's impossible-"

"Think of anything and I'll name it."

' _Banana.'_

 _"_ Banana."

_'Bamboo.'_

"Bamboo"

' _Plastic?!?"_

 _"_ Plastic."

"Okay, what the  _fuck?!"_ Alex whisper shouted. 

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anymore of your voice."

' _That was awfully rude.'_ Alex smirked.

' _Shut. Up.'_ Thomas thought back.

The bell rung, signaling the end of class. 

Alex stood up. 'I'll think to you later,' he thought. 

'Can't wait to smash you in debate.' Thomas smirked as he watched him leave. 

He met John by the lockers. 'John's looking pretty good today,'

'That's gay.' he heard Thomas think. 

'Like you and James aren't.' 

'We're not though.'

'Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that.'

"Earth to Alex."

Alex quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of John's voice. 

"Sorry, caught up in my thoughts, you know how it is. How was ASL?"

"Fine. Science?"

"Don't even get me started. I got paired up with Thomass Jeffersin and he made the biggest mess and Mr. Franklin made ME clean up after him!" The events replayed in his mind. 

'Don't fucking blame that on me, I told you not to mix the acids!' Jefferson's voice said rudely in his head.

'Yeah, you said that AFTER I had mixed them prick.' He shot back. 

"Welp, that's Thomas for you. You know what we're doing in art?" John asked. 

"Pretty sure we're doing clay-sculpting."

'Oh god what is he wearing?' he heard a hint of disgust in Thomas' voice. 

'Who?'

'John Adams. He's wearing a green fucking suit like this a dinner party.'

'Don't act like you're any better. Remember that time in seventh grade when you showed up in-'

'WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT.' Thomas cringed.

'Whatever you say-'

Alex had not been paying attention to where he was going, and had hit a pole. 

"FUCK." he shouted as he grabbed his throbbing forehead. That would leave a bruise, for sure. 

"Alex! You okay?" John quickly helped Alex up. "Let me see your forehead... that looked like it hurt. Let's go to the nurse-"

"There's no need for that, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? I mean I can go get some ice, I know you hate doctors-"

"John, that's unnecessary. It's just a little bruise."

"If you're sure."

'I really don't deserve a friend like John... ' he thought, forgetting Thomas. 

'You're so gay, it's not even funny.' 

Alex groaned, earning concerned looks from John. 

'How was the fall, I heard it was quite fun.'

'Bastard.'

His thoughts drifted back to John, and thinking about the freckles that kissed his face. 

'Dude, stop fucking pining. Your mind is so pathetic, just ask him out.'

He mentally rolled his eyes. 'I don't want to screw our friendship up... '

'Are you fucking serious. Everyone knows you both like each other, J E S U S C H R I S T. '

'I can't.'

'Oh my god, you're so dumb. Can you stop thinking, I'm about to take a math test.'

'Yeah, no. I have to do an art project, buddy.'

'Well don't be too gay.'

Alex and John sat down together at their usual table at waited for their other friend Hercules.

Alex's head quickly became filled with complicated equations that he couldn't even begin to solve. 

'Fucking prick, you take calculus don't you?'

'How'd you know? Now shut the fuck up, so I can finish.'

Hercules sat down by them, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"How was weightlifting?" Alex casually asked. 

'I take weightlifting.' Thomas thought, the word triggering his memory. 

'I don't care.'

'Fine. I wonder how John would look in a thong.'

Alex's face reddened as he pictured it. He was going to strangle Thomas.

'Okay, that's a mental image I didn't need to see.' Thomas smirked. 

'I wonder how James would look in a thong...'

'We can play that game. I wonder how George Washington would look in a thong-'

'HE'S MY FOSTER DAD THAT IS NOT OKAY.' they both knew Thomas had won.

Alex mentally sobbed at the disturbing image.

"Then he had the nerve to say 'can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Alex hadn't even realized Herc was talking. He tried to play it cool. "That sucks." 

"For the most part, but I did find out where his locker is, so."

The class was silenced as the teacher, Henry Knox, stood up.

"Okay class, we are doing our pottery unit! There's clay on the counter. Knock yourselves out."

Chatter began as everyone got their clay.

Herc had already crafted a clay dick, John working on a turtle.

He found himself unintentionally counting all the freckles on John's face, admiring their beauty as the sun seemed to radiate on them. 

'Now please tell me why you are counting someones "sun-kissed freckles"'

He mentally scolded himself for forgetting about Thomas. 

'Oh, you did something awkward. Did you get rejected?'

'No... Okay, weren't you taking a math test?!?'

'Finished.'

'Fuck you.'

'Humour me.'

'Die in a hole Jeffershit.' 

'Fine.'

'You really like John right?' Thomas sounded uneasy, tying a knot in Alex's stomach.

'Is it that obvious?'

'Alex moaned as John pressed light kisses among his skin. His fingers moved up and down Alexander's pale body, stopping to play with the nipples, before continuing his treacherous journey to touch every piece of skin Alex's body-'

'STOP.'

'"Alex are you sure?" John asked the smaller boy with concern. "Please John. Don't hold back." That was all John needed to hear, as he arranged them to as where Alex was on his lap, holding onto his neck-'

'I'M NOT LISTENING LAKLALALALA.'

'John smiled as he planted a light kiss on Alex's nose. Without any warning he smashed together their lips, shoving his tounge into Alex's mouth, the two fighting for dominance-'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-'

Alex's face kept getting redder and redder as it continued getting more graphic.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Dude, you alright? You're really red. You wanna go to the nurse?" It was John, eyeing his face with concerned eyes.

"I, uh, I'm good, I mean, uh- I'm fine."

Jefferson was still at it, whispering the nasty words into his head.

He was going to kill Jefferson.

John stood up, and walked over to Mr. Paine. "Excuse me, sir, I think Alex has a fever. May I take him to the nurse?"

"Okay." Mr. Paine quickly scribbled up a hall pass, handing it to John.

John grabbed Alex's hand, pulling him up. "Come on let's go."

That, combined with Jefferson reading whatever it was, made Alex blush harder than before, sweat running down his face.

"I-I'm fine." Alex stuttered.

"You're sweating bullets, and your completely red." Hercules scoweled.

"I'm just hot-"

"It's 65 degrees in here." John said fiercely pulling up Alex's hand a little harder.

"T-that's hot."

"You bitch about the cold when it's 70 degrees out!"

"No, guys, really, I'm fine-"

He felt the ground disappear under him, as he was lifted up by Hercules.

"Hercules, sit down please." Mr. Paine said calmly.

"Does Alex look fine to you?" Herc asked as Alex thrashed in his arms, still completely red, Thomas' story going on and on.

"He does not look very well, no. Please take him to the nurse."

They nodded and left the room.

Alex thrashed and kicked, soon giving up. He crossed his arms trying to look as angry as possible. 

'You got me sent to the nurse prick.'

'So I heard.'

'Bastard.'

'I can go on if you want-'

"I BEG OF YOU FOR THE LOVE OF-"

Shit. He said that out loud.

They stopped. 

"Alex?" John sounded even more concerned then before.

"Sorry, I was just... Uh... Thinking."

"Okay..." John didn't believe him.

They got to the nurse quickly, who in the end, told him to go home. 

Alex kicked and whined as his friends dragged him to his locker.

"I'm fine! Honestly, this is excessive."

"You're going home. That's final. You need a break anyway." John said as he shoved a history textbook into the already full back pack. 

"I'm fine though."

"Alex." There was the stern voice of Hercules, looking ungodly frustrated.

"I blame Thomas Jefferson."

'Excuse me? As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who turned into a tomato, so. That was all you.' Thomas snickered. 

'You fucking prick.' Alex shot back. 

John laughed. "When is it not his fault?"

Alex realized his efforts were useless. He resorted to angry mumbling as they waited for Mr. Washington, Alex's foster dad, to come pick him up.

Soon, he found himself at home on the couch, still angrily mumbling. George had to go back to work, but Martha was home, fawning over him. 

He was insanely bored, Martha having taken away his laptop to not work himself to death, and having read every book they owned at least six times. 

"Dear, I'm making you some soup. Relax, alright.,"

He said a quick okay, before turning to his thoughts for entertainment. 

'I'm booorrredddd.'

'Go write an essay or something, I don't care.'

'What are you doing?'

'Smashing John Adams in a debate.'

'What's the topic?'

'Should the U.S make letting in refugees more leniant.'

Alex filled with rage that he missed this debate, due to his feelings on immigration being extremely strong. 

'What have you said so far?'

Thomas began listing of points he's made. Alex picked them apart whilst making key points of his own.

In the end, they won.

'Huh. You don't suck that bad after all.' Jefferson said amused. 

Alex smirked. 'After all, I did win the debate for you..., '

'I could have won perfectly well by myself. You had to get your dumbass sent home.'

'Keep telling yourself that.'

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Thomas occasionally trash talking someone, in turn, Alex trash talking Thomas. Sometimes Hamilton would annoy Jefferson by playing rick-roll in his head. 

It was about 11:00, Thomas was getting ready for bed.

He could hear the click clack of Alex's key board. 

Thomas scrunched hide eyes, trying to ignore it and the millions of thoughts rushing into his head. 

'Go. To. Bed.' Thomas grumbled. 

'No can do.'

'What are you even working on?'

'An essay due in two weeks.'

Thomas groaned, knowing there was no way to talk him out of it. 

He knew exactly what to do, rolling out of bed and hazily throwing on a robe 

'Whatever the hell you're doing, stop.' Alex groaned. 

'You should know.' Thomas said, sneaking out his window, and walking down the sidewalk. 

He passed about ten houses before reaching his destination. 

He picked up a rock and threw it at Alex's window. It bounced off, nearly hitting Thomas. He threw it again. And again. And again. 

After about seven shots, it opened. Hamilton stood there in American flag pajamas. 

He crossed his arms. "What the fuck do you want?"

"For you too go to sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak."

Thomas face palmed.

"If you don't go to sleep, oh god save your soul."

"Try me."

"Fine."

Jefferson shuffled in the grass looking around. Quickly he grasped onto the tree near Hamilton's window. He started climbing, and soon was perched on a branch. 

"What the-" Hamil asked startled. 

"I'm coming in."

"Wait, what? How? You know what, I don't care, but please don't."

Thomas prepared himself for the jump. 

"1-"

"Are your serious?"

"2-"

"You're going to kill yourself moron!"

"3."

Thomas jumped.

He didn't quite make it in, instead he was dangling by the windowsill.

"Oh god. What do I do? Hang on, I'll get-"

He was silenced as the other boy climbed in. 

"Go. To. Sleep."

"I don't want to." Hamilton crossed his arms sternly.

"I see." Thomas stood in thought for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. 

In one swift motion, he grabbed the laptop and was on the tree branch again.

Hamilton screeched, his eyes going wide. 

"What are you doing asshole? Hey, watch what your doing asshole. Give it back!" Hamilton practically screamed, reaching out his window. The tree was just too far. 

"You'll get this back tomorrow." With that he, laptop in hand and everything, started making his journey down. 

Hamilton watched on edge, as his precious laptop (and Jefferson) made their descent towards the ground. 

Once they were safely on the ground, Jefferson started making his way home. He ignored the childish insults thrown at him by Hamilton.

'You're a dick, you know that.' he heard Hamilton say prissily. 

'Just trying to make your life a little healthier.'

'Since when do you care about my health?'

'When it started effecting mine.'

'I hate you.'

'I know.'

When Thomas got back to his house, he heard something else in his head. 

It wasn't exactly typing. It sounded more like scratching.  
He sighed. 

'Stop writing, god dammit.'

'I can't.'

'Fuck it. I'm going to sleep.'

'Lol night.'

'Did you actually just say lol.'

'I thought it. Didn't say it.'

'You know what, I don't even care. Good night.'

Jefferson put the laptop down as he trudged to his bed. 

He tuned out Hamilton and faded into darkness. 

 

 

It was dark and he couldn't see. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Thomas quickly whipped around to see who it was. To see anything at all. His throat closed up. He could barely breath as he realized who was touching his shoulder. It was Martha. Her eyes look tired and her bones were brittle. He screamed as the ground underneath him disappeared.

He landed with a hard thump on the tile floor. He was at his old elementary school, a fifth grade him standing a few feet away. 

He was surrounded by older kids, each looking at him with hungry eyes and had a violent aura. He felt a punch to his stomach, followed by a kick and a slap.

One kid snorted. "Pathetic." he whispered.

Once again, the floor disappeared, this time landing him on concrete behind the school. 

Jefferson remembered this only too well.

"It'll help you." they said. "It'll solve all your problems." they said. 

He winced as he stuck the needle in his arm. Instantly, his vision blurred, senses becoming dull, the world becoming colorful. 

He stumbled, hitting the trashcan. 

Again, he fell through darkness. This time, he was in an alleyway. It was dark. Jefferson was leaned up against a wall, about to insert a needle into his skin. 

A man came running down the alley, out of breath. 

"Please help me, someone's after me, ohgodpleaseIhaveawifeandfamilypleasedosomething-"

His sentence was cut short by a bullet hitting the center of his chest. 

The man fell instantly, blood pooling at Thomas' feet. The blood got on his shoes as Thomas quickly dialed the police, dropping the needle.

He waited, the ring being the only sound to be heard.

A man came up the alleyway, a gun in hand walking up to the fresh corpse.

"Human life is such a precious thing," the man said with a deep voice as he kneeled down and reached into his victims pockets. "That's why you'd be smart not to waste it."

His face darkened as he looked Thomas straight in the eye. 

"Hello, this is a 911 operator, what is the issue?

"I suggest that you don't call the police and forget everything you saw. It'd make your life easier, considering the fact that you'd actually have a life.

Thomas nodded in fear before immediately hanging up. He felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Good."

 

 

Jefferson awoke in a cold sweat. His hands were clammy and his heart rate was incredibly fast. His mouth was dry. 

Thomas never wanted to remember that night. He needed to forget. And fast. 

He quickly opened his drawer and pulled out the familiar needle he knew all to well. 

The action itself was so subconscious that he didn't even have to think about it. 

He positioned it at the vein in his arm. He was just about to insert it, when a voice spoke up. 

'Jefferson, what the fuck was that.'

All color left his face when he remembered his predicament.

'A nightmare. Go back to sleep, Alexander.'

'It was all real wasn't it? The girl, the murder, the drugs-'

'It was just a nightmare, nothing more.'

'You're a drug addict, aren't you?'

Thomas dropped the needle. He was sweating now.

'No, it was just a nightmare, I told you alr-'

'You're lying. I can see inside your head, remember? That and you called me by my first name.'

His thoughts were a miss. He was in the verge of tears. No one was supposed to know. He panicked. 'Shitshitfuckheknowsihavetogetridofmystash-'

'Jeffers-Thomas calm down.'

'Please don't speak to me again, I know already that I'm a-'

'I'm coming over.' 

'That's unnecessary, please don't bother.'

'No, this is serious you need help.'

'If I want help I can get it. I can take care of myself.'

'I'm on my way.'

Jefferson sighed as he glanced at the clock. It read 4:17 am. 

He fumbled around for a bit before reaching for his previously discarded needle. He positioned it against his vein. He was about to press in, when the needle was slapped out of his hand. 

It was Alex. His eyes were filled with concern towards him for once. He picked up the needle, before looking him in the eye. 

"What made it come to this?"

"Why would you care? No one does."

"Jefferso-Thomas look at me. Nobody deserves to do that to themselves. Please tell me what happened."

"Life."

"You need to be more specific than that. Please tell me?"

He was greeted with silence. 

Alex sat on the magenta comforter.

"Let me tell you a story. When I was ten, my father left me and my mother. When I was twelve, my mother died. We were both sick, but she could only afford treatment for one of us. She used it for me, and she died holding me. When I was fourteen, I was put in charge of a trading charter and could successfully support me and my brother. Things were finally starting to look up. Then a hurricane hit my town. My brother died, our house collapsing before he could get out. I was alone. I was helpless. I did the only thing left I could do. I wrote. Apparently people like it, and scraped up enough money to send me to the U.S." Alex paused before chuckling. "The Washingtons let me in. At first, I hated them, thought that no one in this world was truly kind. Well I was wrong. They've shown me nothing but love and affection since I've been in their life. They helped me. And my life got better once I accepted that help. Please Thomas, accept the help. That's when it'll get better. "

Thomas was speechless. He knew Alexander had come from a rough background, but he never knew he had it that bad. He scowled at himself. He was in no position to be pitying himself. 

Alex gave him a soft smile. 

"I'm going to text Laf and James tomorrow, okay? We're going to help you alright?"

Thomas wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words to do so. A tear rolled down his cheek. No one had ever been this nice before, let alone care about him enough to notice the symptoms. 

"Where are you keeping them?" Alex asked.

Thomas quietly opened his drawer. 

"Damn...You have quite the stash." Alex muttered.

He began collecting them all until none were left. 

"There are bags in the kitchen." Thomas said quietly. 

"Okay." Alex sat on the edge of the bed. 

He sat real close to him, looking Thomas in the eye. 

"I promise you, everything will be okay. Please sleep."

Thomas nodded, watching as Alex left with the life he used to know. 

He snuggled into his blankets, falling into a peaceful sleep. Fate winked down on him as he drifted off, and the unimaginable happened.

For the first time in awhile, Thomas Jefferson's head was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I should be updating my series sooner or later but I assure you I am not dead.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to give a kudo or drop a comment! They give me L I F E
> 
> Edit:This honestly turned out so dark, I never meant for it to be this way. This just kinda took a turn for the worst, but since I LOVE MY ANGST (Ha kill me)
> 
> Edit2: After reading some of your comments (You guys are so nice, I can't) Originally, I had planned for this to be a lighthearted one-shot. Somewhere down the line, it turned dark and angsty (What the actual fuck have I written.)Despite, this being an extremely messy fic (Literally no idea when drugs came in to play, or whose idea it was but people like it so I guess it's okay.) and how much it strayed from my original plan, this is not meant to be a series. However due to the amazing feedback, I will consider making it into maybe a five chapter series focused on the healing process of drugs (Still don't understand how 'They can read each others mind' turned into 'Thomas is a drug addict and needs help.) after I catch up with my other works. I love tackling new angst series when I'm not procrastinating. I'm currently on break without any homework, so it'll be a perfect time to get my series back on track. Thank you all so much for the amazing comments. I seriously want to marry all of you, like that's how happy you make me.


End file.
